Dreams of Atlantis
by 00000Zero00000
Summary: Rodney McKay is paid a visit by an unexpected visator who is not acting like themselves. He's in for a big suprise when he discovers who it really is!


Dreams of Atlantis

John Sheppard was walking through the halls of Atlantis, gazing around him at the alien walls. It had been just over two years and he still wasn't completely comfortable being here, with everything that had gone wrong in the city. He was always ready for anything, not allowing himself to be completely relaxed.

He continued through the city until he reached McKays lab.

"Hey, Rodney, how's it going?" Sheppard asked as he walked to his side, watching his…sort of friend, tinker with his computer.

"I'm working on a way to power Atlantis at its fullest with little as power as possible," Rodney didn't even turn away from his computer screen.

"And how's that working for you?" Sheppard asked. He was now just getting use to Rodney comeing up with thousands of ideas, yet most of them never really working.

Rodney turned, "Umm…not so well…but I'm making progress."

Sheppard cocked his head, "You just said its not going so well."

"Yes, so?"

"So, how is that progress?" Sheppard rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm doing the best I can here," he whined. "And I don't need you or anyone to distract me. I'm at a pivotal point in my work right now." He continued typing on his laptop.

Sheppard mouthed the word, 'Ok', but didn't put any sound to it and just left McKay alone with his ridiculous ideas.

After working for 5 hours straight, McKay began to feel really tired. He then shut his computer down and went to his room to rest… to get a good night sleep.

After sleeping for several hours, Rodney began to hear something in the distance, but he was still half a sleep. After moments, he realized it was a voice, calling his name. A very familiar voice.

"….Rodney…Rodney…Rodney…"

He opened his eyes and looked to find what appeared to be…_No, that's not possible? Is it really?_

"Sam?"

"Hey, Rodney!" she replied. "I thought you'd never wake up."

Rodney looked around, "How is this possible? How did you get here?"

"Through the Stargate of course. How else would I have gotten to Atlantis?" she was sitting on the edge of his bed, wearing dark blue jeans and a white shirt.

Rodney seemed very confused. "But, the wormhole…you'd have to have…-"

"A ZPM?" she finished. "Yeah, we found another one on a planet during one of our missions."

Rodney sat up and looked closely at her short blond hair and blue eyes. Making sure he wasn't dreaming or seeing things. "Why are you here? In my room?"

"Just wanted to surprise you with my arrival?" she showed a big smiled for him.

"Are you feeling ok?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah, why?"

He shrugged. "Umm…."

"Why don't I let you get dressed and maybe we can have dinner tonight," Sam asked. "Somewhere with a great view of the ocean. I find that very romantic."

"All right, enough of this," Rodney jumped out of his bed. He was still wearing his usual suite. He must have been so tired he didn't even bother to change. "This is just some trick to make fun of me. Ha, ha!"

Sam looked confused, "Rodney, what are you talking about? This isn't a trick. I really would like to have dinner with you tonight."

"You do, huh…" Rodney had the most confused expression on her face. "You do?" He looked her in the eye and couldn't find an ounce of deception within her.

"Yes," she replied. "I do. You were right before. I shouldn't try and hide my feelings for you."

Rodney's eyes got big. "Well…then…I guess I should get cleaned up for this dinner tonight."

Sam smiled, "Great! I'm looking forward to it." She kissed him on the cheek, turned and then left his room.

Rodney felt like he was in heaven! He quickly got cleaned up and dressed into an old black suite of his. He hadn't had many chances to wear his nice suite, but tonight would most definitely be one of them.

After he got all nicely dressed, he began down the halls of Atlantis when he ran into Sheppard and Zelenka.

"Hey, buddy!" Sheppard had a grin on his face. "I heard about tonight. You're looking pretty sharp there."

Rodney took in all the praise from Sheppard. "Yes, I know. It's really remarkable. But I knew she would give in eventually."

"I'm very happy for you, Rodney," Zelenka told him. "And Sheppard and I would be more then happy to set up a place for your dinner and even serve you."

Rodney was very surprised, "Really? You'd both do that for me?"

"Oh course," Sheppard went to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder, like they were the best of buds, "What are friends for, but to serve?"

"Wow, this is really good," Rodney was getting really hyper. "You know, just when I thought things could get worse, they get better. I'm the luckiest man on earth…no wait…sorry I meant, the luckiest man on Atlantis!"

"Oh dang," Sheppard replied. "I wish I would have come up with that."

"Well, my friend, today is my lucky day and I deserve it," he smiled thinking of himself.

"You sure do," Sheppard told him. "Alright, go get the girl and we'll set you both up on the south side of the city, outside with a magnificent view of the ocean. And the moonlight will be perfect to fit this romantic dinner for you. Ok, buddy!"

"Ok, great," Rodney replied.

Rodney began through the Atlantis halls until he reached the guest quarters. He had a large rose in his hand; he had picked up on the way. He knocked on the door and after a moment it opened, revealing Sam Carter all dressed up and fancy. "Rodney!" she smiled. "Wow, you look really stunning!"

"Thank you," he smiled as he thought of himself once again. "You look…amazing." He looked at the beautiful dark blue dress she was wearing with her hair all nice and styled. "This is for you," he handed her the rose, in a moment of 'awe' as they touched.

"Thank you, Rodney, I love roses!" She placed it in a vase by the entrance and then took his arm as they strolled through the halls until they reached the dinner table set up by Sheppard and Zelenka.

The moonlight was perfect, setting a romantic mood.

Sam and Rodney took their seats and Sheppard came out, with a white apron tied to his waste. He folded his arms behind his back and handed them a small menu. "I made the menu there," she shrugged like a little boy and smiled.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "So, do you see anything you like?" he asked Sam.

Sam kept her eyes on him, "Oh, yeah."

Rodney just about died after hearing her words. "Could you please, give up a few minutes to decide," he told Sheppard.

Sheppard nodded and left them alone.

"I'm really enjoying this," Sam told him.

"Me too," he replied. He leaned forward about to kiss Sam, when she leaned away.

"Rodney, I'd like to talk to you about something," she told him with a sigh.

Rodney got a little worried, "Yes?"

"Would you tell me more about how you found Atlantis?" she asked. "And also about your travels to other worlds. Your dealings with the Wraith."

Rodney thought it was odd how she quickly changed the subject. "Well, I'm sure you already know that it was Dr. Daniel Jackson who figured out about the 8th chevron. And that a ZPM was required to power the gate."

She nodded. "How about your travels? What have you encountered?"

"Well, besides the Wraith, we've encountered the replicators. We discovered a planet that is entirely filled with replicators. They've even built a huge city. We're working on ways to stop them from replicating to the point of over-powering Atlantis."

"Really?"

"Yes," Rodney took note of how interested she seemed. "Why are you so curious all of the sudden?"

"Am I?" she smiled at him again.

Rodney didn't feel like talking about his travels. He was more focused on how wonderful Sam looked. "Yes, well, lets talk about something else shall we?"

"I'd really like to know more about the replicators," she replied. "Are they more advanced then the ones we dealt with back on Earth?"

"Well, actually, yes they are," Rodney told her. "They were actually created by the ancients, but when they decided to destroy them, they rose up against them."

"How fascinating!" Sam's eyes got big.

"No, " Rodney got up, took her hand and lead her to the balcony, "No, this is fascinating." He was about to lean in and kiss her, when she stopped him, "Rodney."

"What?" he whined.

"This isn't necessary."

"Excuse me, miss, I really want to have a romantic dinner with you," he mocked her. "Come on. At least give me something."

She shook her head, "No, Rodney, that was before I got what I needed from you."

He looked at her oddly, "What?"

Suddenly, everything around the two of them changed. They weren't on the balcony gazing on the ocean of Atlantis. Instead they were inside a silver colored room with replicator blocks everywhere. Rodney turned back to look at Sam, only to see her change from the dark blue dress to a silver/gray colored suite.

"Sam?"

"Sorry, Rodney," she replied. "I'm not the Sam you think I am."

"You're a replicator," he pointed at her.

"Yes," she nodded, "A copy of the Samantha Carter, you know."

Rodney walked back until he felt a wall behind him, "That's impossible. You were destroyed with the weapon on Dakara."

"Actually, you're right. I was."

"Then how…-"

"A few replicators came from this galaxy boarded a ship with data about Samantha Carter's encounters with a replicator known as Fifth. As well as information of him creating a replicator in Samantha Carter's image. The replicators then chose to re-create me. I guess they saw me fit to rule this galaxy as well as the Pegasus galaxy," Replicator-Carter told him. "And thanks to you, I now know the location to this replicator planet you spoke of. We will arrive there shortly and I will take control of them. And once that is done, I'll not only destroy Atlantis, but I'll destroy Earth as well!"

"Oh, my god," Rodney felt like he was having a panic attack. "Oh my…no…".

Replicator-Carter walked slowly towards Rodney, raised her hand and began entering Rodney's brain. Taking whatever information he had that would be useful. She ignored the screams and whining from the deep pain she was putting him through.

"Stop! Please, stop!"

"Yes, there it is," Replicator-Carter replied. "The information about Atlantis within your mind is now mine. Your codes, your weapons, your status on Atlantis. All of your knowledge is at my finger tips!" She removed her hand from his head and he fell to the floor, shaking. He slowly looked up at her.

"Now that I have everything I need from you, you are valueless to me," her hand formed into a long sharp blade and gazed at the fear in his eyes. She ignored his pleas to be spared and then stabbed him with her bladed hand and watched him die!

Suddenly, Rodney heard a voice calling out his name, "Rodney….Rodney! Rodney, wake up!" Zelenka gave McKay a hard shove. Rodney was so startled he turned and fell off his bed, making a large 'thumbing' noise from his fall.

Zelenka went to his side, "Rodney are you alright!" he helped him to his feet.

"No, I'm not!" Rodney was freaking out. "We're in trouble. We're in big, big trouble!"

"What's wrong?" Zelenka tried to get him to calm down. "Rodney, calm down and tell me what's the problem?"

Rodney had the most worried look on his face, "What's wrong is the replicators are coming and are led by Replicator-Carter! She tricked me into thinking she was Sam!"

"Rodney, what on earth are you talking about," Zelenka raised his voice. "Replicators aren't coming. And as for this Sam, I don't know what you're talking about. You must have been dreaming."

"Dreaming?" Rodney realized he was in his room. "Oh, thank god." He collapsed on his bed as he caught his breath. "Oh, my, that was the most terrible dream I had ever had!"

"So, you're ok, now?" Zelenka asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine" Rodney replied. "It was all a dream."

Zelenka nodded, "Good. Dr. Weir wants to see you in her office about that idea you had about using less power to get all of the city of Atlantis up and running."

"Right. Tell Elizabeth I'll be in her office shortly."

The End


End file.
